starseedunitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Caritas
Caritas is a Guardian of Kirin World and the youngest member of the Seven Virtues of Kirin. History Caritas was among the seven Guardians appointed to raise the young prince, Etzio Driez. Her job was to teach him the ways of charity; giving to others and asking of nothing in return. Caritas was made a Guardian at a very young age, she was only a few years older than Etzio. Since they were both kids, they got in trouble together sometimes. Powers and Abilities *'Kirin Physiology': **'Aura Manipulation': Like most species of the Andromeda Galaxy, Kirins had the ability to use Aura. However, most Kirins could not use Aura outside of their bodies to form things such as weapons. **'Light Manipulation:' ***'Light Ingestion:' Kirins can replenish their energy by eating light. It was very convienent that their world has 3 suns. **'Purification': With a simple touch, a Kirin could purify darkness manifesting in someone. However, it is impossible to completely erase the darkness in someone. Kirins can only purify darkness to the point that there is a balanced amount of light and darkness in that person's body. **'Wings:' ***'Flight': Due to Kirins naturally having wings, they were capable of flight **'Danger Sense: Kirins had the ability to sense danger, but they all did it in a unique way. ***'Physical Danger Sense: Kirins can sense when someone is planning to physically harm them. ***'Emotional Danger Sense: '''Kirins will have an internal reaction when they or someone close to them is going to be emotionally hurt. The Danger Sense will appear as what they will end up feeling once they are actually hurt. **'Self Healing': ***'Pain Neutralization: Kirins could heal their own pain. **'''Kirin Awareness: Kirins have the power to break out of a tough situation if they are aware of it. **'Cyromease Reflect:' Kirin Aura can be harmful to Cyromease. **'Light' 'Creation: '''The ability shared by most species (often labeled as other names by other species) to either create a weapon or alter a weapon in the heat of the moment. *'Barian Physiology': **'Aura Manipulation': ***'Weapon Creation:' Barians have the ability to create weapons out of Aura such as swords, arrows, and spears. ***'Aura Absorption: All Barians have the natural ability to absorb Aura from everything around them. Instead of oxygen, a Barian's Circulatory System is designed to absorb and release Aura. ****'''Vulnerability to Meskiath Aura: If absorbed, Meskiath Aura is toxic to Barians. ***'Barial Spiral Generation:' Barians can create force fields to protect themselves or trap others in and drain them of their aura. ***'Healing: '''Barians can use Aura to heal others. When in their Barian bodies and not in human bodies, Barians can practically heal any wound instantly. ***'Chaos''' Creation: 'The ability shared by most species (often labeled as other names by other species) to either create a weapon or alter a weapon in the heat of the moment. Like the name suggests, Barians use the Power of Chaos to perform this creation. **'Telepathic Communication: Barians could not speak due to their lack of mouths, so they use telepathy in order to communicate. **'Enhanced Strength' **'Enhanced Flexibility:' Barians have a lot of muscle taking the place of intestines **'Flight:' Due to 7% of all Barians having wings, 7/100 Barians are capable of flight. **'Supernatural Speed: '''Barians can move at very high speeds. Some practically disappear from sight. **'Meskiath Reflect:''' Barian Aura can be harmful to Meskiath. Category:Barian Category:Kirin Category:Guardian Category:Female Category:Djinn